


Камала Хан против Дедлайна

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Meta, kamala's fangirl is showing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Непросто участвовать в фикатонах, когда ты супергерой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kamala Khan vs. Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511887) by [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger). 



> Yuletide - англоязычный мультифэндомный фикатон

— Дедлайн, — тихо пробормотала Камала, буравя взглядом мигающий курсор.   
Зачем она опять вызвалась писать на Yuletide фик на замену? Скорее всего, потому, что ей приглянулась заявка, где заказчик из фендома Мстители (RPF) просил полноценный кейс-фик про Росомаху. Вот с чего она вообще решила, что успеет за три дня написать кейс-фик — это уже совсем другая история.   
В свое оправдание она могла бы сказать, что не ожидала, что Мстители срочно вызовут ее, чтобы помочь справиться с атакой гигантского робота неподалеку — прямо за рекой! (Ее взяли в Мстители!!! Круто-то как!) К несчастью, она не могла так просто взять и слиться с фикатона. Камала обязана была написать этот фик.   
И тут у нее завибрировал смартфон. Она посмотрела на оповещения — пришло сообщение от Бруно. Она закатила глаза, пробормотав, что писал бы лучше своей новой подружке, когда сообщение наконец открылось. Оно гласило “ПККК!”. Постороннему человеку, влезшему в ее телефон, сообщение показалось бы случайным набором символов, отправленным по ошибке, когда телефон кладут в задний карман, но Камала знала, что это означает: “Спасай, я на работе в Circle Q и меня грабят”. Поэтому Камала вздохнула, переоделась, открыла окно, удлинила ноги и отправилась к месту назначения. 

* * *

— Я, э-э-э… — запинаясь, сказал Бруно.  
— Открой сейф и гони деньги! — заорал мужчина, приставивший пистолет к его виску.   
— Я не знаю, как открыть сейф.   
— Соображай побыстрее.   
— А ты опусти пушку, — сказала Камала. — Думаю, ты еще не в курсе, но ты вторгся на мою территорию.  
— Чего? Думаешь, я испугаюсь какой-то малолетки?   
Грабитель обернулся и у него челюсть упала, когда он взглянул на Камалу, чья макушка на данный момент почти касалась потолка. Он выронил пистолет.   
— Как насчет того, чтобы вернуть Бруно украденное и разойтись с миром? — предложила Камала. — Но если еще раз тебя тут увижу, то я не просто полицию, я Железного Человека позову, чтобы надрал тебе задницу.   
Это была ее любимая угроза.  
Она надеялась, что Тони ее не убьет. Хотя бы не буквально.  
Грабитель выронил мешок с деньгами и выбежал из магазина.   
Бруно засмеялся.   
— Ты не могла дождаться копов?   
— Не-а, — сказала Камала, уменьшившись до своего обычного размера. — Дедлайн.   
— Я думал, что ты уже дописала тот фик.   
— Взяла еще один на замену, — призналась Камала. — Осталось четыре часа. Мне пора.   
— Спасибо, что выручила, Камала, — ответил Бруно. — И удачи с фиком.   
— С Рождеством, — не оглядываясь, крикнула она по пути к выходу. Она удлинила ноги и побежала по улице.   
Интересно, не будет ли слишком избито, если она напишет о том, как Росомаха останавливает ограбление универсама, и назовет это кейс-фиком?


End file.
